Strange Night
by ladymisteria
Summary: Ci sono notti in cui anche qualcuno come il Dottore si comporta in modo insolito...


La professoressa River Song rimase non poco sorpresa quando il Dottore - presentandosi alla sua porta - espresse l'intenzione di rimanere nel suo appartamento, quella sera.

«Sei sicuro? Insomma... Tu non riesci a stare per più di dieci minuti nella stessa stanza senza annoiarti, figuriamoci passare _un'intera serata_ in un appartamento umano senza…».

L'uomo scrollò le spalle.

«Voglio solo starmene tranquillo per qualche ora con te. Prenderci del tempo per stare insieme, solo noi…».

River lo osservò sospettosa.

«Okay, cosa c'è sotto?» domandò, seguendo il marito nel salottino.

Il Dottore si sedette sul divano, scuotendo il capo.

«Niente. Solo, non ho molta voglia di volare con il TARDIS su qualche pianeta strano, rischiando di farci uccidere da pesci mutanti giganti» sorrise.

River si sedette accanto a lui, cauta.

«Non vuoi viaggiare con il TARDIS» disse, stando ben attenta a scandire ogni parola, così da evitare fraintendimenti.

«Esattamente» annuì lui.

«Per evitare di vivere un'avventura potenzialmente letale» continuò.

«Già» confermò l'uomo.

« _Tu_ »

«Proprio così».

River scoppiò a ridere, incredula.

«No, sul serio. Cosa c'è sotto, Dolcezza?».

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non posso voler stare a casa con mia moglie, senza destare sospetti a destra e a manca in chiunque?» chiese, divertito.

«Se tu fossi un normale essere umano, certo. Ma tesoro... Primo: non sei un essere umano. Secondo: _non sei normale_ ».

L'uomo rise a sua volta.

«Beh, pur non essendo " _un normale essere umano_ ", questo è quello che mi piacerebbe fare stasera: assolutamente niente».

Si voltò a guardarla.

«Ovviamente, se questo va contro i tuoi piani…»

«No, no. Una normale e tranquilla serata a casa con il proprio marito va più che bene, per me» replicò River, sorridendo.

Si accoccolò contro di lui.

«Posso solamente chiederti da cosa è dettata questa improvvisa decisione? Sempre, ovviamente, che esista un fattore scatenante».

Il Dottore non rispose subito, giocherellando con i riccioli biondi della donna.

«Nessun motivo in particolare. Abbiamo vissuto ogni sera…. "a modo mio". Mi sembrava doveroso - nonché ragionevole - viverne almeno una a modo tuo».

River lo fissò.

«Fai schifo a mentire, te l'ha mai detto nessuno?».

Il Gallifreyano annuì.

«Amy» mormorò.

La donna tornò a fissare di fronte a sé.

Improvvisamente tutto le fu chiaro.

«Sei stato di nuovo in quel cimitero, non è così?» chiese piano.

Conosceva la risposta, eppure…

«Sì».

River chiuse brevemente gli occhi.

«Sai che non fai altro che farti del male, continuando a tornarci, vero?».

Il Dottore annuì di nuovo.

«Sì, lo so. Ma… Non so, mi sembrava giusto tornarci, ancora una volta».

Anche lei annuì.

«E' per questo che vuoi rimanere qui, questa sera? Sei giù di morale?» gli chiese.

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«Probabilmente è così».

River preferì cambiare argomento.

«Quindi: niente TARDIS, niente pianeti strambi, niente alieni...»

« _Io sono_ un alieno» le ricordò lui, innocente.

«Niente alieni intriganti e accattivanti…» continuò lei, ignorandolo.

«Ehi!».

River rise.

«Che pensi di fare?» domandò River, tornando a guardarlo.

«Non ne ho idea. Tu che fai di solito, quando sei qui sola soletta?».

Lei ammiccò.

«Chi ti dice che io sia "sola soletta", in tua assenza?».

Vide un leggero rossore tingere le guance dell'uomo.

«Non mi dirai che sei geloso, Dolcezza» lo punzecchiò River.

«Dovrei?»

«Non lo so. Dovrei essere gelosa delle tue conquiste?».

Poté chiaramente percepire un attimo di smarrimento negli occhi verdi del Gallifreyano.

«Non… Saranno secoli che…»

« _Neffie_ » gli ricordò.

Era divertente vederlo distogliere lo sguardo, in preda all'imbarazzo.

«Nefertiti non… _Le ho solo dato una mano!_ »

«Oh, certo… Non ne dubito» ghignò River.

«Ad ogni modo… Di solito studio diversi trattati di archeologia, programmo le spedizioni… Cose da professoresse di archeologia» disse poi, decidendo di toglierlo dall'imbarazzo.

Il Dottore annuì.

«E _ti diverti_ , facendolo?» chiese.

Non sembrava molto convinto.

«Assolutamente» confermò lei.

River si sistemò meglio, così da poterlo fissare per bene.

Lo stranissimo comportamento dell'uomo la incuriosiva non poco.

Non si era mai interessato all'archeologia.

La riteneva, anzi, un ammasso di stupidaggini, da cui tenersi bene alla larga.

Come se si fosse trattata di una fastidiosa malattia.

«Beh, sono in circolazione da un bel po' di tempo. Ho conosciuto parecchie persone e visitato moltissime epoche. Posso darti una mano» propose lui, noncurante.

River si sedette nuovamente, raccogliendo le ginocchia al petto.

«Perché dovresti farlo?» chiese, sospettosa.

«Perché _voglio_ , River»

«E perché _vuoi_ farlo?».

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Vuoi il mio aiuto o no?» chiese, esasperato.

La donna fece spallucce.

«D'accordo. Ma mi devi una spiegazione, ricordatelo» disse, alzandosi e sparendo nel suo studio.

Rimasto solo, il Dottore posò il capo contro il muro dietro di lui, rimanendo a fissare il soffitto, senza però vederlo realmente.

Si passò una mano sugli occhi, cercando inutilmente di sgombrarsi la mente dai mille pensieri che l'affollavano senza sosta.

[*]

River guardò l'orologio appeso sopra il caminetto.

«Si è fatto davvero molto tardi, Dolcezza».

Il Dottore la imitò, studiando il suo orologio da polso.

«Sì, hai ragione».

La donna raccolse i suoi appunti.

«Ti ringrazio per avermi aiutato con questi. Le tue informazioni mi saranno davvero molto utili».

Il Dottore fece un sorriso stiracchiato.

«Mio dovere, no?».

River lo osservò.

«Non so bene perché, Dottore, ma stasera ti comporti in modo strano. Non sembri lo stesso di sempre. Sicuro che vada tutto bene?» chiese, seriamente preoccupata per la prima volta in tutta la sera.

L'uomo annuì, alzandosi.

«Certo. Va tutto benissimo».

River sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli un veloce bacio.

«Bene allora. E grazie anche per aver fatto l'enorme sforzo di comportarti… _normalmente_ , stasera. Non sai quanto questo significhi, per me».

Il Dottore sorrise di nuovo, osservandola sparire nel suo studio, le braccia cariche di appunti.

«Però preferirei qualcosa di più… Come diresti tu? Ah, sì! Di più _Dottoroso_ , per il nostro prossimo incontro, Dolcezza. Che ne dici?» continuò River, dalla stanza.

Il Dottore serrò gli occhi, ingoiando un boccone amaro.

Si schiarì la voce.

«Certo. Avevo giusto in mente di portarti in un posto speciale...».

River tornò nel salotto, sorpresa.

«Sul serio? Che tipo di posto speciale?» chiese, curiosa.

Il Dottore la guardò dritta negli occhi, carezzandole la guancia.

« _Darillium_ ».


End file.
